Jewel Dogwaffle
Jewel Dogwaffle (also called Rough Jewel) is one of the main protagonists of Super Sapphire Sisters, alongside Gem Dogwaffle. Like Gem, she is an adopted granddaughter of Gemini Dogwaffle, who rescued them when they were newborns on a beach 16 years since the start of the game. Jewel is a mink with a tomboyish, over-confident, and slightly narcissistic attitude, but she ultimately does care for her sister, and grandfather. Before undergoing training for the Tournament, she had a normal childhood like any other on Planet Whydah. She enjoyed playing many activites with Gemini, especially basketball. She would always race Gem in roller skating, and most of the time she'd lose, saying she did so on purpose to give Gem "a taste of victory", AKA, "the Jewel experience". Although deep down, she recognized Gem's talent, but was too afraid of admitting it due to her egotistical nature. Jewel and Gem are twins, with Jewel being the older sibling by 4 minutes. This information was revealed by the Angel Mihaelea shortly after Gemini Dogwaffle found them. With this information, Jewel believes that Gem should always listen to her, although most of Jewel's advice is reckless. During the Tournament, Jewel often gets the sisters into trouble due to her passion for fighting and willingness to start fights and quarrel with anyone she meets; a flaw which Gem Dogwaffle believes borders on complete insanity. Controls Overview Jewel's in-game character controls similar to a typical early 1990's arcade run and gun player, with elements similar to Sonic the Hedgehog, and other controls similar to Alien Soldier. Jewel can boost herself forward using the Super Skates, and like her sister, has a secondary jump, called the Kickflip. However, she can run and fire in multiple directions, an ability unique to her and her alone. Jewel commands the use of 8 ranged weapons. Switching between these weapons means selecting them from a circular rolodex. Health The primary health system Jewel uses comes from the biometals. When Jewel takes damage in her Mink state, she loses all biometals and has to recollect them. As long as she has 1 biometal, she can't fail, unless she's crushed or falls into a bottomless pit. Both Jewel and Gem maintain their health this way. This is in contrast to Joule, who has a fixed heath-bar and loses health that can't be regained. When Jewel has 20 biometals, she can tap the analog stick up twice to enter an ascended state which grants her additional defensive capability and increases other traits such as Energy and Agility. This state is symbolized by a glowing yellow halo which floats above her head and is referred to in-game as the Angel State. While in this ascended state, Jewel will not lose all of the biometals when damaged, though she will partially lose smaller amounts of biometals depending on the power of the attack which hurts her. Attacks Jewel differs from her sister Gem in that she can easily use many ranged weapons. The player can select from these attacks anytime and can use them at the cost of biometals. If Jewel is nearby an enemy while armed with Maru Force, she'll perform a Kick '''attack instead. This powerful Kick will send the enemy tumbling backwards, causing damage to other enemies it comes in contact with. With some enemies, the Kick will become a '''Grapple attack, which allows Jewel to grab on to and throw certain enemies, avoiding contact damage. Jewel's Kickflip attack doesn't have the same defensive shield or offensive reach as Gem's. Additionally, her '''Energy '''also depletes slightly more quickly, although she has a much faster acceleration while running and boosting, often leaving behind Gem while skating.Category:Jewel Dogwaffle